Conquest of the Emperor: The World of Naruto
by king-of-the-huns
Summary: A new enemy comes to the shinobi world their goal is rule over all, there weapons like none any ninja has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Conquest of The Emperor: The World of Naruto.

Author's Note: a) All imperial characters and those from the Imperial world are original characters. b) There will be character deaths.

In the dark hallways of the Imperial Citadel a young man of seventeen hurries towards the meeting hall of the military high council, he is clad in a brown uniform with black jackboots, a duster coat, double-breasted front with brass buttons and a black sash covered in many symbols with red lines through them. He enters through the great door of the meeting room. The room consists of a table in the shape of an isosceles triangle with a single chair at the head where the Emperor sits in a uniform of the same cut and style as the young man but coloured black with grey trim, the Emperor has skin as grey as ash and all in his presence feel the presence of evil. At the Emperor's right had there are three seats the one closest to him is empty, the other two are occupied by men in their thirties one wearing sky blue with strong sharp aristocratic features the other wears navy blue his appearance is haggard, he has clawed hands and all his teeth are sharpened to razor points and his uniform worn down and ratty in contrast to the others who have them in a crisp clean state. On the Emperor's left hand is a man wearing a grey with black trim version of the uniform. He is an imposing figure at seven feet tall with broad shoulders showing clear signs of being heavily muscled he takes up the space of two people, next to him is the most sensual looking women she wears a black long sleeve legless leotard and has long black hair braided behind her back. The young man bows to the Emperor then takes his seat at the Emperors right hand.

"Forgive my tardiness my Grand Emperor," The young man said. "But my scouts have brought me troubling news of the world I was intended to conquer that necessitate a change in plans."

"Aye the cowardly whelp wants to back out," The man in Navy blue said through his sharp triangular teeth. "Making a boy a member of this council was a mistake."

"The decision to promote Field Marshal Axurhotep (Ax-ur-ho-tep) to his current position was mine," The Emperor said. "And you would do well to remember what happens to those that question me Fleet Admiral Jones."

"Yes let the golden boy speak," The woman in the black leotard said. "All the more time for me to admire his chiselled jaw, striking hair and imagine all the things he can do with that tongue."

"Chief director Seline," Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "While your position as head of espionage makes it necessary that you conceal your identity by publicly posing as the Emperor's concubine, I would consider it a personal favour if you would turn off the premise when we are in session.

Now if there are no further interruptions as you all know my men have been scouting five worlds for us to conquer in the Emperor's name, the one he chose for me to conquer consisted of four nations just entering a post industrial era, the four nations contain members able to manipulate the four classical elements."

"Yes you previously voiced a fear that killing two many of one nation could result in a natural disaster," The Emperor said. "The air elemental nation was subjected to a genocide with no effects."

"Actually sir," Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "A boy believed to be the only survivor was electrocuted a four months ago his heart briefly stopped. Before he resuscitated there was simultaneous over cast in several regions. Seeking to confirm my theory I managed to track down another survivor an old woman, I stopped her heart then had a medical unit revive her. My scouts confirmed simultaneous overcast in seventy-five percent of that world. A world with an Omega class warrior who believes it is his duty to keep balance of that world and happens to be one of the last members of the air elemental nation."

"An omega with a zero kill order." The Emperor said. "I trust you have a solution."

"I shall switch targets with Chief director Seline," he answered.

"Are you mad?" Chief director Seline asked. "Your Dawn Guard is the only force to consist entirely of normal human's well trained and equipped but normal none the less only Eta class by a classification system you your self put forward. The shinobi world consists of warriors that are exclusively Gamma through Alpha. Assassins capable of things you have never dreamed of."

"That is one way of putting it." Field Marshall Axurhotep said as he stood to face his opponent. "Another is that they are a group of feuding aristocracies with chronically understaffed mercenaries as the primary military, no higher ideologies to unite them and flaws in their over all strategic philosophy that I can ram a scud missile through."

"Still perhaps you should be sent to conquer a different world?" Chief director Seline said.

"Do you propose I attack the ocean world of island countries where the most common crime is piracy and the major powers are all naval based in place of Fleet Admiral Jones? Or perhaps the land of a thousand mountain top kingdoms protected by air based forces I wouldn't be able to move more then one twentieth of my troops but Air Marshal Tepes would be able to fight the ninja instead of me? And the possibility of me taking over the world that has repelled four alien invasions with the use of a peacekeeping law enforcement collective whose members vary from Eta to Omega class that is not something that Field Marshall Ursax is better qualified for."

"No one is conquering that world but me." The large man in grey said. "I really want a crack at their great champion."

"You have made your point." The Emperor said. "I shall send you to the shinobi world and you shall be an enemy unlike any they have faced before."

One month later

"H-h-hello s-s-sir I'm F-f-field Marshall Axurhotep of the Grand Empire's Dawn Guard. I b-b-believe I would be a great asset to your organization." Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "I c-c-can offer you the funding f-f-for any project."

Pain looked through his astral projection at the wretched child before him, never drawn charka, so nervous he couldn't stop stuttering and to ashamed to even raise his eyes to those around him but he did offer something that could help advance his plans.

"How much funding can you offer Akatsuki exactly?" Pain asked…

[A/N I wanted to introduce my original characters with this first chapter let me assure you it will have more of the main cast of Naruto in the next chapter.

I'm also curious as to how many people can guess what the other four worlds The Emperor is sending the members of his council to]


	2. Chapter 2

Conquest of The Emperor: World of Naruto Chapter 2

"H-h-hello s-s-sir I'm F-f-field Marshall Axurhotep of the Grand Empire's Dawn Guard. I b-b-believe I would be a great asset to your organization." Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "I c-c-can offer you the funding f-f-for any project."

Pain looked through his astral projection at the wretched child before him, never drawn charka, so nervous he couldn't stop stuttering and to ashamed to even raise his eyes to those around him but he did offer something that could help advance his plans.

"How much funding can you offer Akatsuki exactly?" Pain asked…

ONE MONTH EARLIER

Naruto Uzumaki was having a fit full sleep haunted by the same nightmare that had plagued him the past few days A boy his age stood before him wearing a chain mail shirt under an open leather jacket, there was a large gaping stab wound in his right lung right through the armor. He started drawing circles on a chalk board and recited the same poem he had said the past five nights:

"My father staked him through the heart

My grandpa took his head

They stuck him in a box of leaches

Still he is not dead."

The warrior fell over and began coughing blood, Naruto moved to help him but the warrior just drew a winged serpent coiled around a clenched fist in his own blood. Then Naruto woke up with a jerk.

"Naruto it's been five nights already could you just stay asleep?" The jerk said.

"Sorry pervy sage," Naruto said. "But I had the nightmare again."

"A guy recites poetry while dying of a chest wound," Jiraiya said. "Very creepy now go back to sleep."

Thousands of miles away in a desolate cave situated in the land of spring a group of three dozen snow ninja were examining their meager spoils.

"Harada this is embarrassing." One of them said to their leader. "We should have just given up when the princess re-took the throne and those leaf ninja took out our top three guys."

"I'm not going to quit," Harada said. "We took over this country before we can do it again."

"We had to abandon Yukigakure," One of them said. "What's the point?"

Harada jumped on the other man and put a kunai to his throat.

"Killing him would be a waste of manpower," a strong voice said from the entrance. The snow ninja turned to see a man in his late thirties in a brown uniform. "Allow me to introduce my self I am Colonel Wulf. I have been sent here by Field Marshal Axurhotep to recruit you into the Dawn Guard of the Grand Empire."

"I have never heard of you." Harada said.

"We are new to the area," Col. Wulf answered. "The Emperor seeks to bring order to all that is and Field Marshal Axurhotep believes your great talents are being wasted here. Acting as bandits because the new ruler thinks her self above using you the snow ninja, one of only three villages that value technical ingenuity. You have the finest armor and fantastic weapons and yet you are treated as pathetic and unworthy of attention by the so-called great shinobi nations. But the empire has noticed you and we shall conquer this world and give you governorship of not only the land of spring but the surrounding countries as well."

"We're in," Harada said. "For now."

"Then we shall take you to more hospitable accommodations," Col. Wulf said as he pointed outside the cave. The shinobi looked to see flying machine's hovering above the cave entrance. They suspended by propellers on top and had a second smaller propeller on the tail. Most of them were open with wide spaces in them but two were slightly smaller and had strange apparatuses on the sides.

"What are those?" Harada asked.

"Serpentarius class troop transport helicopters and Aries class gunships," Col Wulf said.

"As I told you the Grand Empire values technical ingenuity, shall we depart?"

Harada smiled as he boarded the helicopter. "This could be the start of an interesting alliance," he said as the other snow ninja came to join him.

The helicopters flew swiftly through the night sky invisible to the towns and farms bellow. They landed in a fortress surrounded buy thick walls deep rivers and more of the strange apparatus that had been mounted on the helicopters.

"What are those things on the walls?" Harada asked Col. Wulf.

"Guns and rockets." Col. Wulf said. "They are effective weapons."

"Are we in the land of rivers?" Harada asked.

"Yes the Village of Artisans were tired of the financial neglect their feudal lord demonstrated so when field marshal Axurhotep offered to bail out their financial hardship and raises the standard of living they were more then willing to allow him to replace the daimyo as head of the country. Working with them will not be a problem will it?"

"No," Harada said. "But it seems to me you guys are trying to recruit the best weapons makers in the world and from the look of your men you're all weapons users your selves."

"We would prefer not to give up that particular advantage." Col. Wulf said. "And it is in our mutual interests to join forces."

"What's to keep them from double crossing us?" Harada asked.

"It's not in their interests." Col. Wulf said. "Now come it is time for you and Kenuichio, the leader of the Village of Artisans, to meet the Field Marshall face to face."

Harada couldn't believe his eyes the 'Field Marshall' he was agreeing to work with was a sixteen year old boy.

"Is this a joke," Harada said.

"You can't expect us to work for a child?" Kenuichio asked.

"I understand your frustration," Marshall Axurhotep said. "Being asked to serve under a less experienced officer is undignified, but tell me was starving in squalor while all your allies, allies who owe their lives to the weapons you made them, ignored your troubles and left you to starve or hiding in a cave stealing scraps like dog any less dignified. Would you both be willing to swallow your pride and in exchange I will bring the other nations on this continent to their knees and you shall be kings within the Empire…. Or you can go back to your caves and rotting huts."

The two high-ranking shinobi looked at each other.

"I'm in," Kenuichio said.

"Me two," Harada responded.

"Excellent," Axurhotep said. "The first task I would like the two of you to do is collaborate with my chief armorist on weapons design."

"Hang on I'm not going to give away my clans secretes to anyone." Harada said.

"You do realize that the collaboration will result in both of us getting even better weapons then we have now?" Axurhotep pointed out. "And you will get to know a lot about my weapons as well."

Harada thought it over for a minute. "Alright, I think we can work together." He said. _For now._

ONE WEEK LATER

Col. Wulf was on the move. Talking a Libra class troop carrier plane he and his men would airdrop along with heavy equipment and overthrow the Fang country. He had with him a battalion of his own men and two squads from the Empires new hidden villages. He had his Lieutenant Colonel commanding the take down of the neighboring Claw country

"Let's hope the new armor you made holds up to the job." Col. Wulf said.

"The materials you supplied together with the artisans skill and my own people's technology makes that armor indestructible." the snow-ninja assured him. "The progress we made was incredible."

"The progress one can make by sharing knowledge will always be grater then what one can get by hording it." Col. Wulf said. "We're approaching the drop zone." The Imperial Dawn guardsmen prepped their parachutes as the snow ninja got their wings and the Artisan Ninja got their kites on." The Libras opened up their hatches to drop paratrooper's flying ninja, and airdropping Leo battle tanks onto the Fang country's capital.

As the first waive of attackers landed they took out the guards on the wall with a wave of bullets. The guards rushed out of the fortress to meet the attackers only to be mowed down by guardsmen's machine guns or frozen in ice by the snow ninja's ice bombs.

"I want that door open NOW," Col. Wulf ordered.

An artisan ninja took his sword pointed it at the door to the fortress.

"Celestial dragon strike." the ninja yelled and the fortress door crashed down as a dragon made of charka burst forth from the sword. The Imperial forces rushed through the opening and massacred the daimyo's men.

Col. Wulf personally broke into the Daimyo's bed room looked him right in the eye and said:

"This country has been annexed by the Grand Empire your services as head of state are no longer needed." Then he drew a gladiolus sword and took the Daimyo's head.

At the Hokage's mansion in the Land of Fire Tsunade was looking over the field report from the ANBU Black ops.

"This can't be possible," She said.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said.

"Forces calling them selves the Grand Empire have just taken over the countries without shinobi villages." Tsunade responded. "And they did it in just two hours."

"Which countries did they take over?" Shizune asked.

"Almost all of them," The Hokage answered. "The ones that buy off protection from countries with minor shinobi villages, the Land of Water and the Land of Earth were taken over so fast that the Ninja had no chance to respond."

"But won't they try to free their allies?" Shizune asked.

"No, that's why those that have protection from the Villages hidden in the Leaf, Sand and Cloud were sparred." Tsunade explained. "Who ever did this knew we were the only ones that would respond to an attack on a country we agreed to protect."

"Can't we lend aid to the countries that have been attacked?" Shizune asked.

"Which one?" Tsunade responded. "The reports indicate that the attackers have stationed over a thousand troops in each country, anyone we send would be highly outnumbered and then the troops they placed in the other countries could retaliate when the village is undefended. According to some eye witnesses they just dropped out of the sky."

"Then what can we do?" Shizune said.

"Increase security around the borders and watch the sky's." Tsunade said. "And I want to talk to Shikamaru and get his opinion on the situation. The way they placed their troops we can't attack one without being overwhelmed by counter attack by the others, where did they come from?"

Naruto was upset the pervy sage was supposed to be training him instead he was hitting on girls in a bar. The girl didn't seem all that interested. Then Naruto noticed eight men walk into the bar. Each was carrying a strange weapon and they were dressed all in brown and on their arms was a symbol depicting a winged snake coiling around a sun. The similarity to the symbol drawn in blood in his dreams was enough to make him very nervous. He was about to warn Jiraiya when one of the men spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya the Toad sage," The man said in a deep commanding voice. "Last night this country was annexed by the Grand Empire as a result foreign shinobi are no longer permitted to enter the country, I must ask you to leave." Naruto got ready to attack but Jiraiya held him back.

"If that's the case will go," Jiraiya said.

"Pervy sage those guys have the same symbol as the one in my dream!" Naruto said.

"Naruto the symbol you described was a winged snake coiled around a clench fist these guys have a winged snake coiled around a sun." Jiraiya said. "It's just a coincidence."

Naruto and Jiraiya left and headed out of town

"I don't think it was a coincidence," Naruto said.

"Neither do I," Jiraiya said. "They were way to agitated when I described the symbol from your dreams."

"Where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

"Back home to the Hidden Leaf Village." Jiraiya said. "Things are going to get very interesting."

Back in the Land of Vines Marshall Axurhotep was in an important meeting.

"H-h-hello s-s-sir I'm F-f-field Marshall Axurhotep of the Grand Empire's Dawn Guard. I b-b-believe I would be a great asset to your organization." Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "I c-c-can offer you the funding f-f-for any project."

Pain looked through his astral projection at the wretched child before him, never drawn charka, so nervous he couldn't stop stuttering and to ashamed to even raise his eyes to those around him but he did offer something that could help advance his plans.

"How much funding can you offer Akatsuki exactly?" Pain asked.

"M-m-my c-c-current discretionary fund is nine hundred million ryou." Field Marshall Axurhotep stuttered. "A year."

"NINE HUNDRED MILLION A YEAR" Kakuzu said. "How is that possible?"

"Th-th-th-the Emperor is a master of ec-ec-economics." Field Marshall Axurhotep said.

"I say we let him in," Kakuzu said.

"You're to easily swayed by money." Hidan said. "He doesn't have the talent to join Akatsuki."

"Why not test him." Deidra said. "I heard these grand empire men have some nice explosives I wouldn't mind seeing how they could improve my art."

"Very well," Pain answered. "If he can retrieve the One Tail from the hidden sand village he may join Akatsuki."

"Th-th-thank you sir." Field Marshall Axurhotep said.

_Pity _Pain thought _that money could have been so useful, but at least this way when he dies His Grand Empire will go to war with the Wind Country and not us._

A/N Please review and give me feed back or I may not keep this series going.


	3. Chapter 3

Conquest of the Emperor: The World of Naruto part 3

Field Marshall Axurhotep, Sasori of the Red sands and Deidra approached the hidden sand village under cover of darkness.

"I'll have one of my men kill all the guards at the front gate so we can get in." Sasori said.

"I p-p-p-prefer to be subtle." Axurhotep said. "I'll sneak in around b-b-back, there is a hole in their d-d-defenses where I can enter unnoticed."

"How do you know about that?" Sasori asked. "I have never heard of such a hole and I am a former member of the village."

"The thousand eyes of the Empire see all that is and all that can be." Axurhotep responded.

"And what are you going to do once you get in?" Deidra asked. Axurhotep stopped and stood for a moment.

"You didn't have any plans for once you got into the village?" Sasori said. "What an idiot." Then a case fell out of the air right next to Axurhotep. He opened up the case to reveal a sand shinobi ANBU uniform a flask and what appeared to be a small crossbow without the bow part.

The Field Marshall changed into the ANBU uniform and proceeded towards the village hidden in the sand. He headed towards the Northern edge of the village and saw it. A stone had collapsed creating an arch the detection field around the village didn't extend down through it. Axurhotep had no problems slipping through it then repelling down the side of the cliff into the village. He walked through the village weaving through the crowd doing nothing to attract attention. He walked straight up to the Kazekage's office where a meeting was ending.

"Kazekage you said you were having dreams of a dying man warning you then drawing a winged snake coiled around a fist, the Grand Empire has a winged snake coiled around a sun as their symbol." One of the advisors said. "It could just be a coincidence."

"Considering the sheer number of countries they conquered we should be talking them seriously anyway," Baki said. "They might just attack us someday."

"But that is no reason to focus on a bunch of weird circles and a cryptic poem," The advisor argued. "Not to mention the threat of the Akatsuki against us as well."

"We'll need to increase security around the village," Gaara said. "And what have the ANBU that went to find out about the Grand Empire learned."

"That they are very good at securing their borders," another Advisor said. "Most of them get caught crossing into their territory. Of the few that actually made it in five have been captured and imprisoned and one has just disappeared completely."

"We need to find a way to get more information about them." Gaara said. "Do we know where they came from?"

"Could they be from the same continent as that invasion that happened a few years ago?" Baki asked.

"Their weapons and fighting style are as different from those Gelel knights as they are from us." One of the advisors said. "Maybe they are from beyond the western border of the Earth country? Their flying machines would make it very easy to get over the mountains."

"So in short we know nothing," Gaara said. "And we have two enemies whose plans we don't know anything about."

"We've begun working on increasing our border guards but they're stretched thin and the Empire seem to have enough in reserve to march them around at random," Baki said. "At this point if they were sending a thousand men after us we could see them coming and not know they were going to invade."

"We need to know how they keep picking out our ANBU as they cross the border." Gaara said. "This meeting is adjourned everyone try to find out what ever we can about these people."

As the advisors filed out Gaara called to Baki. "Have you been able to find anything from those two names?"

"I've searched every historical record I could find and found no reference to empire's called Reich or Rome." Baki said. "The poem may not make sense except to countries near the Grand Empire's place of origin." Baki walked out right past Axurhotep in his ANBU disguise. The Field Marshall was alone with his target.

_**EVIL CLIFFHANGER (LAUGHS MANICALLY)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Field Marshall Axurhotep approached Gaara the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the sand. Gaara only saw someone wearing an ANBU uniform and didn't react until he saw the figure before him throw something with his left hand and pull something out of his jacket with his right. Gaara created a shield of sand to protect himself; Field Marshall Axurhotep shot the vial he had thrown while it was still in mid air causing the vial to shatter splashing its contents on Gaara's wall of sand. As the water hit the sand it made a hole for the dart Field Marshall Axurhotep had just shot the vial with to pass through the sand barrier and into Gaara's chest. Gaara slumped over and fell to the floor Field Marshall Axurhotep approached the fallen shinobi a tendril of sand lashed out at him but he just threw a snow ninja charka restraint at Gaara and the sand fell to the ground. Field Marshall Axurhotep took out a small bottle from his pocket and poured the contents over Gaara. The Kazekage still conscious but unable to move recognized the smell it was sake. _What is he doing?_Gaara thought._ How did he win so easily? Who is this man?_

Field Marshall Axurhotep covered Gaara in a robe and put another ANBU mask over his face. He slipped Gaara's arm over his own shoulder and carried him on his left side heading to the edge of the village keeping to back alleys. The few people who saw them just assumed Gaara was drunk. They were almost to the outermost wall of the village when a voice said:

"STOP" Field Marshall Axurhotep looked back to see Kankuro with two other sand shinobi. "Where are you two going."

"I was taking him home, Sir," Field Marshall Axurhotep said. "I'm afraid he had two much to drink."

"I'll say he smells like he was bathing in it," Kankuro said. "Take him home before he pukes on him self." Kankuro started to walk away then started talking again "But there is just one more thing, my little brother doesn't drink." the two sand shinobi with Kankuro jumped and threw kunai at Axurhotep the Field Marshall dropped Gaara then shot the two attackers in midair and got pegged in the chest by their kunai. The kunai bounced of the metal plate in his chest armor and the two shinobi fell down to the ground. Field Marshall Axurhotep shot at Kankuro hitting him right in the face. Causing it to crumble to reveal the face of Crow the puppet.

"Sorry to tell you this but you just wasted your dart on my puppet," Kankuro said as he unveiled Black Ant and Salamander. "With this combination you don't stand a chance." The next thing he saw was a metal canister fall right in between him and Salamander's shield it gave off a bright flash and a loud deafening bang. Kankuro was stunned for a few seconds.

"You think something like that will show me down?" Kankuro said. "I don't go down that easy." When he regained his composure he saw Field Marshall Axurhotep standing at an angle that was not protected by Salamander's shield. Before he could react Axurhotep shot a dart right into his chest. "That wasn't nearly as hard as you made it out to be." Field Marshall Axurhotep said. He poured sake on the three fallen shinobi. Given that all of Kankuro's puppets were out it was a bit of a stretch believing that they had all just gotten drunk but it should at least slow down any decision to raise an alarm when they were found.

"Impressive," a cold voice said from behind him. The Field Marshall looked behind him to see Sasori. "You were able to over come three of my puppet's with ease."

"You shouldn't talk freely these men are paralyzed not unconscious." Axurhotep said.

"Then I'll just finish them off," Deidara said as he reached into his bag of clay.

"The mission was to enter the village, retrieve the target and exit. It will be eight hours before anyone notices the Kazekage is gone, an additional hour before they realize he is not anywhere else in the village and about four hours after that these three will be able to move again." Field Marshall Axurhotep explained. "That's why I came in and left like a ghost, if someone finds these three as they are now they will assume they got drunk and passed out, if you have your little fun the alarm will be raised in thirty minutes when the patrol sweeps the area and they will run to tell their leader when he is missing they will rightfully assume that these three died trying to stop his abduction. Are you seriously willing to give up a nine-hour head start just to set off a few firecrackers?"

"Art is something that should be appreciated." Deidara. "You couldn't stop me if you wanted to."

"He's right," Sasori said. "It's the most intelligent thing to do."

"Very well," Deidara said. "I guess will be going."

The three of them scaled the wall with their prisoner in tow.

**A/N **

_Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm going to try frequent updates with shorter chapters. please review_

_To answer the question of the land of sky not being recruited that is because they were beleived to be wipped out at this point. And as for Iron Country they aren't weapons makers they just all carry swords and have chakra moves that work with them._

_And I will be writing stories for the other members of the emperor's council in the worlds of Avatar: the Last Airbender, One Piece, D.C. Animated Universe and Storm Hawks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Conquest of the Emperor: The World of Naruto** Chapter five

Naruto Uzumaki was happy to be back at the hidden leaf village He ran up a building to get a better look at the village. "This place hasn't changed one bit." Naruto said. He looked around and saw a new edition to the mountain side. "So they added Tsunades ugly mug to the mountain, Eh. No time to waste here, I have tell the old lady about those Grand Empire guys." On the way down he ran into Sakura.

"Naruto," She called out.

"Sakura" He answered.

"You look like you got taller,." She said. noticing that he was now taller then her.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"How do I look?" She asked while making a cute face, "Do I look more like a women now...?"

"You look fine," He answered. "You haven't changed at all."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead.

"You still don't understand a women's mind..." Jariya said.

_hmm... Naruto... You've become really strong since I last saw you.._ Sakura thought

"Naruto Nii-chan," Konohamaru called as he rushed to met them, "**Sexy No Justsu**"

"OH-HO HO" Jariya said.

"How was that?!" Konohamaru asked as he cancelled the jutsu. "A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?!"

Naruto laughed quitely. Konohamaru looked a little perplexed.

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid any more." Naruto said. "From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either..."

_...So... Naruto hasn't just matured in appearance... This makes me feel a little sad. You really have become amazing... Naruto. _Sakura thought. _I'm sure you've come back with a great new jutsu too right...?_

"Such a jutsu is too weak, Konohamaru" Naruto said. "Behold! The new perverted ninjutsu I've been developing!! Here we gooo!!"

"Aha," Sakura said. "New ninjutsu you say, a new perv...PERVERTED NINJUTSU?! **YOU IDIOT!!!**" She Yelled As She Punched him with so much force he made a crater when he landed.

"I haven't seen you in years don't make me want to kill you after five minutes," She said full of rage. As Sakura vented her fustration at Naruto Kakashi talked with Jariya.

"Something's never change," Kakashi said. "Did you find anything out about the atakski?"

"No," Jariya said. "And it seems there is a new player on the board."

"The Grand Empire," Kakashi said.

"You heard about them taking over the Land of Stone?" Jariya said.

"No I heard about them taking over the Land of Claws, the Land of Fangs, the Land of Swamps, the Land of the Sea, the land of the Sky and the Land of Forests," Kakashi explained. "And thats just the start, the ANBU are still trying to figure out just what countries are under their control."

"How long have they been active?" Jariya asked wondering how they could have done so much without his knowledge.

"Three weeks," Kakashi answered. "They hit all those countries at once and that's probably not all they did. They took them in one night hitting ninja villages and captial cities all at once then they started securing the boarders."

"I need to talk to Tsunade," Jariya said. "Naruto was having dreams that may have predited this before it happened."

"What?" Kakashi said. "Are you sure?"

"Parts of it don't fit but I can't ignore the way those guys they sent to remove us reated when Naruto described the symbol written in blood." Jariya said. "If theres anyone from the sand village here I like to ask them if Gaara had a simalar dream."

"Then were in luck his sister is here to help set up the next chunin exam."

A/N Sorry for the late update I have had many terrible things in my life that I am sure none of you care about. (he said with a humorus tone in his voice,)


	6. Chapter 6

Field Marshall Axurhotep of the Grand Imperial Dawn Guard, Deidra and Sasori proceeded to Vine country. At a slower pace then the two Atakski would have liked. The fact that the Field Marshal was stopping to change out of his sand ANBU disguise to change back into his original uniform.

"Is it really that important what clothes you wear when you turn over the jinchiuriki?" Sasori asked. "I hate to be kept waiting and I hate to keep people waiting.

"M-m-m-my apologies b-b-but it is inappropriate for an officer to meet a chief of s-s-s-state without wearing a full dress uniform." Field Marshall Axurhotep answered.

"Atakski isn't a country," Deidra said. "You're not meeting a chief of state."

"P-p-p-pain is the leader of the Land of Rain." Field Marshall Axurhotep said as he strapped a long cylinderto his back. "That makes him a chief of state." Deidra and Sasori where both surprised at this news. Neither of them had known that Pain was the head of the Land of Rain.

"How did you know that?" Deidra asked.

"The thousand eyes of the empire see all." Field Marshall Axurhotep answered. "A better question is why are you working for someone who didn't trust you enough to tell you?" The two missing nin pondered this as they headed out to their base.

Back in the hidden leaf village Naruto was describing his reoccurring dream to Temari.

"That is similar to Gaara's dream but in his the chalk circles are already drawn so is the symbol of a fist surrounded by a winged snake. He gets up from the picture written in blood and gestures at the circles." Temari said. "And the poem he recites is:

He's the power behind Empires  
From the Reich clear back to Rome  
He wants all that you have  
and he'll take it from your home"

"Could they be having different parts of the same dream?" Shikmaru said from the corner. "It could be different verses of the same poem:

My father staked him through the heart  
My Grandpa took his head  
They stuck him in a box of leaches  
still he is not dead

He's the power behind Empires  
From the Reich clear back to Rome  
He wants all that you have  
and he'll take it from your home"

"Though I have to admit I don't like nature of what they are describing," Jariya said. "An immortal being with a desire to conquer and steal."

"And what could the circle mean?" Shikamaru said. "Who ever the guy with the chest wound is he really thought we should see it. Could you draw us a picture Naruto?"

Naruto drew the circles in what was clearly a very squiggly and improper fashion.

"I want you all to go to the Hidden Sand Village," Tsunade said. "Try to figure out what the circles could mean and what they look like when drawn right."


	7. Chapter 7

Field Marshall Axurhotep (Ax Ur Ho Tep)carried Gaara of the sand into the Ataksuki base and set him down before the astral projections of its various members. He was wearing his formal uniform of a brown double-breasted shirt with bronze buttons, matching trench coat and breeches as well as black jackboots and a (dictator hat)[you all know what I'm talking about but for the life of me I can't remember what it is called.].

"As p-p-p-proof of my skill I have brought G-g-gaara of the sand, Kazekage of the Land of Wind before you." He said. "Are there a-a-a-any other requirements for me to formalize this alliance."

"No you are free to join us," Pain said. _How could someone this pathetic capture a jinchuricki? _"We will begin the extraction process at once."

"Actually, as a r-r-responsible Imperial officer I cannot f-f-f-formalize a treaty without knowing what your p-p-plans and goals are." Axurhotep said. "If you want me to fund you, I need to know what I'm paying for."

"You don't get to know what the goals are just by signing up," Hidan said through his astral projection. "Even I don't know what it is."

"I-i-if I d-d-don't l-l-learn w-w-what the g-g-goal is f-f-first T-t-t-the Emperor will remove me," Axurhotep said as he rubbed his wrists together and looked at his shoes. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-w-want T-t-t-the Emperor m-m-m-mad a-a-a-at m-m-m-me."

_I don't want to go through this again with someone else _Pain thought _besides if I threaten him he won't tell anyone_.

"Fine." Pain said. "Listen carefully Akatsuki's goals can be broken down into three steps."

"He's been a member for two minutes and you're already telling him" Hidan said.

"He is about to accomplish the first goal," Pain said. "Which as you've noticed is to gather a lot of money. After that we use the money to create the first true mercenary organization the shinobi world has ever seen."

"Huh?" Hidan said. "That's the same thing the ninja villages do now. You take a mission complete it, and get paid."

"S-s-s-stop interrupting." Axurhotep said. "No good plans are so simplistic that they make sense after the first sentence."

"That mercenary force recruiting the shinobi who have been cast aside when the wars ended and using your own Grand Empire troops. We will take missions for less then the rate of ninja villages forcing the smaller countries to higher us. Then we use the Tailed Beasts to start wars and then force them to stop with everyone hiring us we draw more power to Ataksuki eventually even the five great nations will collapse and we will have a monopoly on war. Then the third part will come into play we will control everything."

"I would voice my opinion on that plan," Axurhotep said. "If you weren't lying about it being your true goal!"

Most of the other Ataksuki members were surprised, they had thought this was the plan, but how did he now that this was a lie? Pain was put off by the sudden change for a moment he thought the Field Marshall was using henge his voice now had authority behind it he was standing upright instead of hunched, he had truly underestimated this boy.

"I'm very good at reading when people are lying to me," Axurhotep explained. "When people fake emotion they focus on the brow and the mouth, your eyes on the other hand you over look those completely when you try to hid your feelings. When you described the money you were apathetic, so my guess is you don't need it for your real plan it's just to distract everyone else. You were moderately amused when you talked about starting up a mercenary force, most likely because of the irony that as head of the Village hidden in the Rain you already have one and considering that as an isolationist country you already don't take foreign missions you can probably get through the first two parts of that plan on your own right now. The biggest clue that you were lying came from the fact that despite your efforts to hide it with false excitement when you talk about world domination you're disgusted, you probably had someone precious to you die in someone else's quest for power. I'd also like to point out that since your organization is composed entirely of people who committed treason I have been very much in doubt from the start now tell me the truth or I walk out right now."

"You're good," Pain said. "I guess I have no choice. Once all the tailed beasts are brought together it will create a jutsu powerful enough to destroy an entire country."

_There is an irony to that statement he is unaware of_ Axurhotep thought as pain went into detail of his true plan....

Naruto Uzumaki was heading through vine country with his teammates as well as Shikamaru and Temari when they saw four things fly over head.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"Grand Empire Flying Machines," Kakashi said. "They seam to be heading somewhere in Vine country."

"Lets follow them," Naruto said. "We should see where they are going."

"Hang on," Sakura said. "We're supposed to head to the Hidden Sand village."

"They might be doing something that could threaten one of our country's," Shikamaru said. "We should at least see what they're up to."

"Alright," Kakashi said. "We'll follow them and see what their doing."

"I have a question," Axurhotep said after having heard all the details of Pains plan. "What if the nation that is destroyed first is a food exporter?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pain asked.

"This is why I hate working with feudalists," Axurhotep said. "They think that only warriors and aristocrats matter. Your plan overlooks everyone who isn't a shinobi or a Feudal lord."

"And you don't?" Itachi asked. Having become very interested in what was happening.

"Every one matters, everything is important, which is why everything must be watched and controlled." Axurhotep said. "If the first country wiped out is a major exporter of food can any of you guess what will happen?"

"There will be a famine," Kazuku said. "Which will lead to refugee's fleeing to countries that still have food."

"Those country's may not be able to support the refugee's," Axurhotep said. "And when they try to block them out the overly elite understaffed hidden villages will be overwhelmed by the resulting resource war and by the way fear of annihilation means absolutely nothing to people that are starving to death."

"I'll make sure that the country that is destroyed isn't a food exporter." Pain said.

"Your plan removes other areas of infrastructure," Axurhotep said. "and I'll bet you can't name a country that doesn't export a vital resource because you never even thought of this before. Your plan will bring chaos not peace."

"My plan..."

"... has two other flaws, odds are fifty-fifty if you distribute this weapon to everyone it won't be used against just one nation then have everyone stop fighting out of fear. If it gets used once then everyone will use it over and over again in retaliation. Then there will be no country's just weather warn survivors shivving each other over scraps. The other flaw if you miraculously manages to avoid the first two is that the end result you're hoping for is in fact a state of peace followed by a state of war followed by a state of peace in cycle. THAT IS LITERALLY THE CURRENT STATUS QUO YOU ARROGANT MORON. What is the point of making the peace last longer if the war is more devastating I MEAN SERIOUSLY. The alliance is off I will not work with someone that stupid."

Field Marshall Axurhotep picked up Gaara and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going with him," Dedria asked.

"I am returning him to the Village hidden in the sand."

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"I brought him here to finalize an alliance," Axurhotep said. "No alliance, no prisoner."

"If you try to take him Dedria and Sasori will kill you and take him anyway," Pain said. "I'll let you go if you leave him."

"I am an imperial officer," Axurhotep said. "I must make the decision that will be in the Empires interest not my own. I cannot have the Sand and Leaf villages coming after us yet."

"You think they are a greater threat then Ataksuki?" Pain asked. "You will find you are very wrong."

"Nine mercenaries or the two strongest military powers? You can either make this into a fight, or you can get him back later." Axurhotep said. "Not forming an alliance is no reason to start a war."

"Leave the host hear or..."

"acetylsalicylic acid," The Field Marshall interrupted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pain asked.

"I should think that would be obvious," Axurhotep said as Pain and Konan's astral forms disappeared. "It is the signal for my men to kill you." He drew his two pistols and fired one at Dedria blowing a hole clean through his skull and the other at Sasori causing major damage to the face of his puppet. Sasori leaped at him and drove his puppets tail into Axurhoteps chest.

"That pain your feeling is my poison it will slowly kill you over the next three days," Sasori said while Axurhotep writhed on the ground. "You will remain completely paralysed as it painfully..."

"Do you people ever shut up," Axurhotep said.

Sasori picked up the two pistols and examined them they were each slightly different. Then he heard a clicking noise, Axurhotep was up! _Impossible_ he thought as Axurhotep aimed the cylinder he had been caring on his back at Sasori and fired a rocket. Sasori leaped out of the way, only for the rocket to change direction to meet him. Not having enough time to do anything else he jumped out of his puppet just before it exploded into pieces. Sasori landed, Axurhotep shot him in the head with a revolver blowing away a chunk of his artificial face.

_He messed up my vision _Sasori thought_ I need to get him talking to buy time. _"How many of those weapons do you have?" Sasori asked when he noticed that Axurhotep was using a new pistol.

Axurhotep fired two more shots. "Fourteen," Axurhotep said. The first hit Sasori where his spine should be just as he summoned a new puppet, the second hit him right where his heart should be dropping him and his puppet to the ground. Axurhotep sat down on the ground he took off his trench coat revealing a large number of pistol holsters, four on his back, one on each thigh, two at his waist, and two on rib holsters. He unbuttoned the double breasted shirt he wore under the trench coat revealing the badly dented armour that had been made by collaboration between his own experts, and shinobi from the two villages that had joined him. He took it off took a deep breath as the large dent no longer constricted his breathing. He took some pills from a bottle swallowed them.

"Field Marshall Axurhotep to Col Wulf are you there?" He said as he laid down.

"_Yes sir_," Col Wulf responded over the Field Marshall's radio. "_We are outside the cave, the security barrier will take a while to disable. General Tyran is attacking the Village Hidden in the Rain."_

"Excellent," Axurhotep said. "Col. I want you to make a note the team that designed and made that new armour they all get Medals and special commendations."

"_Yes Sir" _Field Marshall Axurhotep waited patiently as his men came to retrieve him.

A/N I didn't go over Pains plan because I needed a break to show Naruto and the gang following the choppers to the cave and we all know what it is from reading the manga right? I have a whole story planed out I know I sometimes don't break it up as well as I should I am sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

TO Shinen no Hikari I agree with part of your objection to the second flaw. But this is not my opinion it is the opinion of a fictional sixteen year old who is a Strong believer in fascism, hence "Every one matters, everything is important which is why everything must be watched and controlled." Also that is not an opinion of nations having WMD's in general but rather feudalistic governments where the military has no civilian oversight at all, high ranking officials go off on pety vengence missions, they still have clan feuds over power, demand extradition of a man who kills a spy in self defence (if you count killing the guy who was kidnapping your daughter self defence) and the ultimate reason someone should NEVER EVER have that kind of power: The leader of the country hates his enemy's more then he loves ANYONE.

* * *

All Pain could feel was rage this little brat not only questioned his plan but had the nerve to think he could just walk out with the host.

"Leave the host here or..."

"Acetylsalicylic acid," The Field Marshall interrupted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pain asked.

"I should think that would be obvious," Axurhotep said. Pain was forced to break off the communication when one of his other bodies saw a large rocket almost thirteen meters long headed right for his tower. God Pain launched himself towards it and sent out a force waive to knock the rocket away only for it to explode when the waive made contact, the blast was greater then he would have expected for a weapon that size and actually damaged the God Pain body just a few scratches nothing of concern. He was about to have Animal Pain summon God Pain so Naraka Pain could repair the body when he saw some sort of bomb being dropped no not one more like fifty. Then his other bodies saw it more rockets like the one before heading for him dozens of smaller ones flying behind them and even two at street level moving along the alley ways. God Pain Braced him self for the blast that would come and he sent out a shock waive to repel the incoming bombs. The blast waive was massive, so much so that most of the buildings in the Hidden Rain Village collapsed, and God Pain was knocked clear to the ground with a sickening wet thud. _I can't move my God Body _Pain thought as he had Preta Pain and Asura Pain attack the missiles cruising along the ground. Preta Pain leapt in front of his figuring that to be controlled that accurately it must be like a puppet ninjutsu and that would require chakra even if they were able to hid it from his Rinnengan Preta would still be able to absorb it and neutralize the weapon. He hit it with his Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. The missile was unaffected and exploded covering the area with some kind of liquid fire. Pain quickly found that what the bomb contained was some form of oil and the fire was sticking to Preta Pain and he was still burning. Asura Pain kept his distance using his Flaming Arrow Missiles to destroy the missile at street level it also covered the area Animal Pain summoned Preta Pain and a giant crustacean to douse the fire. When the crustacean used Water Release: Violent Bubble Waive the fire didn't go out it exploded in violent bursts of white fire that destroyed Preta Pain and spread the liquid fire all over the area setting Animal Pain on fire. Animal Pain managed to smother the flames with only mild injuries Naraka Pain arrived and healed it. Animal Pain headed towards the injured God Pain. _I need my most power full body _Pain thought. Animal Pain got close to God Pain just as another waive of Rockets Came towards him. Animal Pain summoned every animal it could to blast the approaching missiles, but for every missile an animal summon shot down one managed to take out a summon. Animal Pain summoned Naraka Pain just as the endless barrage of Rockets burst through and destroyed all three bodies.

"Impossible," Nagato said. "I'm down to only two paths and I haven't even seen a single enemy yet."

"I'll get you out of here," Konan said as she tried to lift Nagato out of his chair. "We can still escape." A near by explosion caused the room to shake.

"Asura is keeping them from destroying this tower," Nagato said. "But the rest of the village is in flames. You can escape with your wings but not if you carry me."

"I can't just leave you," Konan said.

"My human path has escaped and he has reached them," Nagato said. "He will kill them all."

Human Pain came across a large group of Dawn guardsmen at least a hundred the minute they saw him the ones in front began firing. One of them managed to hit his arm, Human Pain quickly managed to close the distance. He grabbed the Guardsmen that shot him and absorbed the mans memories and soul. He saw the briefing for the mission to attack the Hidden Rain Village

_ The man had been in a conference room Axurhotep that brat was addressing them._

_ "I am attempting to form an alliance with an indigenous group called Akatsuki," Axurhotep told his men. "As I have no idea what their true intentions are and I may be forced into conflict with them." Axurhotep clicked a remote in his hand causing pictures of the Six Paths of Pain and his true body to appear on the wall behind him._

_"As you are all aware of," Axurhotep went on. "I hired the Akatsuki for multiple high paying and time critical missions. Observations of Pain reveal he is a collective entity consisting of at least seven bodies. The one that looks like a withered old man on life support is his true self it is the most important but the one least likely to enter combat. Given his tendency to call him self God his true body will be in the most impressive building. As one of them is a touch telepath your unit will be ignorant of all information regarding operations of other units in the Field Army. _(.org/wiki/Field_army) _Your job will be to wait outside their observation limits until General Tyran gives you additional orders. The heavy rain in the area will prevent you from being spotted by dust cloud so you should be able to get pretty close. Now in the event you run into other Akatsuki members I will brief you on their abilities..._

Human Pain dropped the man, _He saw that coming _Human Pain thought as he moved on to another guardsman and snapped his neck only to receive a shot gun blast in the back. Human Pain turned and attacked the guardsmen that shot him and was gunned down by several of the surrounding guardsmen. He tried to keep moving as they just kept draining clip after clip into him.

"I have just lost my Human Path," Nagato said as explosions rocked his tower. "Asura Path will be defeated soon."

"You can't lose," Konan said. "You never lose."

"They are over whelming me," Nagato said. "I have never seen weapons like this, you must run before it is too late."

Konan cried a single tear as she left the crumbling tower. When she got to the exit Asura Pain was using every ranged attack in his arsenal to destroy the missiles before the could reach the tower.

"Good-bye," Konan said as she grew her origami wings and glided away the air was full of rockets and missiles she dodged and weaved to escape as Pain's Tower exploded behind her. One of the rockets struck her wing setting it on fire just as she reached the edge of the village burning she fell down into the river.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and his friends approached the spot where the grand empire flying machines had dropped off several men. They stayed concealed as the enemy guardsmen started to fan out. Three of them looked like shinobi a closer look revealed their hatai had the symbols of the snow village and the village of artisans surrounded by the symbol of a winged snake.

"Well this explains why the symbol is different in your dream." Kakashi said. "Whenever someone starts to work for the Grand Empire they keep their old symbol and add the winged serpent."

"Yeah but what are they doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I think they're looking for something." Shikamaru said. "Two of them are coming over here."

One of the approaching guardsmen poked through the brush then stopped when he found a seal paper.

"Unit seven to command, I have located the final seal please advise," The guardsmen asked. He held his finger to his ear for a few seconds. Took out something that looked like a clay brick stuck a metal spike in it and placed it next to the seal.

"Isn't that much explosive kind of excessive?" the other guardsmen asked. "That paper can be just torn off."

"What are you an idiot? Something like that is going to be booby trapped." the first guardsmen explained. "The best way to get rid of a booby trap is to be somewhere else when it goes off, and I don't want whatever weird ninja trick it uses to be intact."

The two guardsmen left unaware the shinobi were following them. As the guardsmen gathered at a cliff overlooking a river. A guardsman wearing an officers uniform was looking at a large boulder through binoculars. "Detonate" the officer said. a rocket launcher destroyed the boulder at the same time four other explosions went off else ware.

That was when Naruto saw Gaara lying limp on the cave floor with a boy his age in a Grand Empire uniform standing over him. Naruto dashed past the guardsmen jumped off the cliff bounced off the water and landed at the mouth of the cave.

"It is so troublesome when he doesn't think his actions through" Shikamaru said as the rest of the shinobi went down to back him up.

"YOU," Naruto yelled at Axurhotep. "Get away from Gaara NOW!"

"Absolutely," Axurhotep said as he moved away from Gaara, but drew two of his pistols pointing one at Naruto and the other at Gaara. "Feel free to take him home, Mr. Uzumaki."

The shinobi were very confused they had expected him to fight back not just cave and give in.

"You're just going to give him over to us?" Kakashi said. "Why kidnap him in the first place?"

"I only brought him here to affirm a treaty with the Ataksuki," Axurhotep explained. "As the two corpses and blast damage will attest the treaty didn't go through, so I have no reason to keep him and was planning to return him and apologize."

"You think this will end with an apology?" Naruto said. "You just kidnapped Gaara!"

"And in your zeal to rescue him you have placed yourselves in a vulnerable position." Axurhotep said. "The belief that personal vengeance out ways duty as a warrior led to your ex-teammate's defection, I would think you would be more..." He was cut off as Naruto charged. Axurhotep in a single motion aimed the pistol that had been pointed at Naruto to Temari instead and shot her in her shoulder before she could draw her fan then in almost the same motion he brought up the pistol he had been aiming at Gaara the fired it at Naruto who had cleared the distance and was only a foot away from the field marshal. The shot threw Naruto off balance and he bowled into Axurhotep. Axurhotep vomited blood pushed Naruto off of him then leveled his guns at Shikamaru his hands were shaking.

"Your done," Shikamaru said. "You were probably wounded by the Ataksuki before we even got here."

"Yes, I'm done." Axurhotep said. "However if you look at Miss Haruno's back you will see all the men just waiting on the cliff top are ready for me to give the order to cut you and her down." Shikamaru looked at Sakura's back as she treated Kakashi's wound _wait when was Kakashi wounded?_ he thought. There were red dots of light all over her back he didn't know what they meant but he didn't want to find out.

"Option one you kill me, my men kill you, your country goes to war with the empire and General Tyran wipes you out," Axurhotep said. "Option two you let me go on my way and take advantage of the fact I didn't shoot anyone in a vital organ or major artery. Everyone goes home alive. Now be honest are you even aloud to start a war?"

"Go," Shikamaru said. "But this isn't over."

"I certainly hope not." Axurhotep picked himself up and walked over to the cave entrance the helicopter dropped a ladder and carried him off then it picked up the men on the cliff side.

"Are they going to be Okay?" Shikamaru asked Sakura after the Grand Empire Troops had left the area.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "He was right about not hitting any vital organs, Temari and Kakashi have broken shoulder blades but no other injuries." She ran over to Naruto. "Naruto's out cold and his wound is cauterized."

"Are you sure he didn't just heal fast?" Shikamaru said.

"No these are fresh burns," Sakura answered.

_This just keeps getting weirder_ Shikamaru thought. They spent another few minutes in the cave Sakura tended to the others broken bones and managed to figure out the paralising agent used on Gaara but she didn't have the ingredients to make an antidote.

"We can carry him back," Shikamaru said. Then he heard a silent moan comming from the back of the cave. He went to look and found to puppets one of them was moving like he was alive...

[A/N Sorry for the late up date I had a bad case of writer's block ]


	10. Chapter 10

"Sakura this one's still alive," Shikamaru called. Sakura dashed over to Sasori and opened his cloak then gasped in surprise.

"He's not a person he's a ninja puppet," Sakura said. "I think this red part is the only thing that's still alive and it has a hole right through it. I can't help him."

"All so meaningless," Sasori said. "All that effort to become more powerful and then I get beat by some weakling with simple hand weapons."

"Do you know where to find Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"My old partner," Sasori said. "I had hoped to take that traitor down. It's such a shame I was meeting a spy in twelve days at the Tenchi Bridge in the grass village. Whatever you do there will be pointless, I had over a hundred puppets, and he beat me so fast I couldn't even call out more than two. If a weakling could beat me like that with their weapons how could anyone hope to beat someone that's strong and has them?"

"Why do you think he was weak?" Shikamaru asked.

"I hit him in the chest with a blow that would have been shallow on a shinobi and just given him a dose of my poison," Sasori said. "He was saved by armor but it was still enough to break a few ribs." Sasori coughed, sputtered and then died.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said, "Let's get everyone over to the sand village, it's closer then the leaf village."

Field Marshall Axurhotep was in the medical wing of the imperial citadel in river country. He had just gotten his broken ribs tended to and was being fussed over by several nurses and debriefed by his top generals as well as the two shinobi warlords he had recruited.

"Sir I must remind you that as a high ranking officer you are not permitted to go on field operations like this," General Tyran said. "Your status as leader makes you to indispensible for that."

"General Tyran please I'm not the Emperor," Axurhotep answered. "If I die you can easily take over. If we're truly lucky a shinobi will kill me and the Emperor will bring his personal guard here and finish off this world much faster then we could hope to do so alone."

"Be careful what you wish for," a dark and ominous voice said. "It just might come true." The assembled people in the room looked to the door and saw a man who looked about twenty. He was wearing a Grand Empire uniform but rather than the brown of the dawn guard his was jet black and the crest on his right arm had a clenched fist inside the winged serpent instead of a sun.

"Who are you?" Harada leader of the snow ninjas asked.

"He's Major Terrick of the Grand Imperial Axurian Guard," Axurhotep answered. "A former member of the Emperor's Claw and the best swordsmen the empire has ever known."

"What does Axurian mean?" Kenuichio leader of the Artisan ninjas said.

"The Emperor's name is Axur," Terrek explained. "I'm part of the elite forces of his personal guard."

"Can we interpret form your presence here that the Emperor is going back to our previous battle doctrine of having all branches engage in conquest together instead of this one branch per conquest debacle," General Sheld asked.

"No I just saved up a few years of leave and I thought where better to spend it then visiting my old teammate who got a 14 rank promotion in a warzone?" Terrek answered. "And I heard about a night club called the Spook I was going to check out at seven o'clock."

"I'd like to know what ever you can tell me about it," Axurhotep said.

Terrek swung around with an unnatural quickness to his seven o'clock as the generals all drew their side arms Terrek held out his right hand. "_**Come down off the wall**_." Terrek said. Zetsu fell from his hiding place on the corner of the infirmary.

"What are you doing you idiot," Black Zetsu said as he struggled to get back up despite white Zetsu having become dead weight.

"Must do as the master says," White Zetsu answered.

"_**You are completely in my power.**_" Terrek said.

"I am completely in your power," White Zetsu said.

"Shut up," Black Zetsu said he tried to separate from White Zetsu only to be shot in the head before he could fully separate.

"_**Now tell me and all these nice Generals everything about who you are and who you work for**_," Terrek said.

(DRAMATIC MUSIC)

Exposition:

I feel this needs to be explained but I'm not sure if I will be able to work it into the story without slowing it down with excess dialogue. The emperor's claw was an elite squad taken from the six Imperial military branches. Terrek was the commander, Axurhotep was the squad sniper. The friend who got a fourteen rank promotion is Axurhotep hence why a sixteen year old is commanding the huge invasion. How that happened will be explained later.


	11. Chapter 11

Field Marshall Axurhotep was in the meeting hall with fifty his generals and the two leaders of local shinobi that had joined the Imperial cause. As befitted his rank he sat at the head of the conference table. He was less than enthusiastic about the new development in his efforts to bring civilization to the area. The captured spy under the influence of Terreks power of domination had told them everything about Madara Uchiha, his intangibility powers, immortality, moon eye plan and an army of around one hundred humanoid plant men able to travel underground and shape shift into copies of the people they fight who could in all likely hood fool all the sensors he had just had the snow and artisan ninja create.

"This army that Madara Uchiha has created is larger than the six top military powers on this continent combined." General Tyran said. "We must shift our resources to its immediate destruction."

"If we do that we will leave ourselves vulnerable to attack by the various other military powers," General Sheld said. "They all see us as a threat the only thing stopping them from attacking us now is our vastly superior numbers and our weapons and tactics are so alien that they are in a state of confusion. This status will not last long we should finish them off then move onto Madara's forces."

"The current plan could easily be adapted to take out both groups expanding from five strikes on the great ninja villages to six strikes on these targets could work." General Tak said.

"We are not the air guard," Axurhotep said. "We don't have enough resources to saturation bomb six targets at once for the period of time we were planning. Madara has placed all his eggs in one basket."

"With all due respect sir how do you suggest we smash the basket?" General Tyran asked.

"Nuke it," Axurhotep said. The entire conference room fell deathly silent. The two ninja were shocked by the response the generals had to such a simple statement.

_What the hell is a nuke that they stopped talking just from hearing it mentioned? _Harada thought.

A single general stood up, Harada noticed that while the other ones at the conference had four brass stars on their shoulders and Axurhotep had five this one only had two.

_Why did they all fall silent for someone of lower rank?_ Harada wondered.

"The area where Madara has located his zetsu army and the container with his tailed beasts has no major ground water feeds to other areas, the fact that it is underground will contain the majority of the fallout and prevailing winds will carry the remaining of fallout into a handful of agricultural villages in The Land of Thunder." The low ranking general said. "The Hazard Environment Combat Division can secure the contaminated area."

"Deploying your division won't be necessary," Axurhotep said. "At least not right away if we don't advertise the people of the Land of Thunder will think it's merely a plague. A few radiation meds and they will see us as hero's and be more receptive to us replacing the current aristocracy, We need mearly make sure that none of our troops eat any irradiated produce. Now that we know the impact I would like to hear your opinions before sending a nuclear armed bunker buster after Madara."

_5 minutes later…_

Madara Uchiha was in his secret underground base. He was surrounded by his white zetsu's and he was less than enthusiastic about the new development. Pain was dead and Zetsu was missing he had Kisame talking Itachi to kill this little Field Marshall who was disrupting all his plans. Suddenly he heard a crash above him, a large metal object shaped like a lemon with a box kite on the end had smashed through the ceiling of the cavern. Then there was a bright flash.


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru sat outside the hospital emergency room in the sand village. Sakura had just finished treating the paralising agent that had been used on Gaara.

"There's one thing I still don't understand," Shikamaru asked her. "When did Kakashi even get hit?"

"He was hit at the same time as Naruto," Sakura explained as she held up a small piece of metal. "And it wasn't by accident they were both hit in the same spot with the same piece of metal. Whoever that grand empire guy was he shot through Naruto and into Kakashi taking out both of them in one go." She handed Shikamaru the piece of metal.

Shikamaru took the metal and examined it, it was very small silver and had some sort of writing on it but that had become obscured by the projectile being deformed on impact.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why use silver? It's a soft metal and expensive." He went into his thinking pose. Then it dawned on him the weapon that was used on Naruto was the same one he had been pointing at Gaara. "I need to talk to Gaara now." He rushed into Gaara's sick bed past a few concerned guards.

"I need Gaara's help to test a theory," Shikamaru said.

"What do you need?" Gaara asked.

"Try to block this with your sand," Shikamaru said as he tossed the small silver projectile lightly at Gaara. A wall of sand rose up to block it broke apart on impact and the silver hit Gaara right in the chest.

"That really hurt," Gaara said. "What was it?"

"A piece of silver that the Grand Empire used on Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"I have touched silver before and not been hurt by it," Gaara said. "But just touching that was very painful."

"They have a way of making it harmful to Jinchuriki," Shikamaru explained. "What I want to know is how someone from so far away knows about weaknesses we didn't even know ourselves."

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked.

"That they have something like a Jinchuriki of their own," Shikamaru answered. "And a silver projectile with some sort of writing on it is how they fight them.

Field Marshall Axurhotep was in his office handling the paperwork associated with running a global invasion when Major Terrick burst in.

"I hear you have something interesting for me to do," Terrick said. "Is it some kind of alpha class opponent?"

"I am running an entire invasion and gave standing orders that if any of the more threatening ninja came into our territory that the observation division should pass it along to you." Axurhotep said. "I have no doubt General Wach has already informed you that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are making a beline for this building."

"I wanted your expert opinion on whether they are going to be entertaining," Terrick answered.

"Shinobi practice fettering and a flaw in their training will cause them to overlook certain obvious moves," Axurhotep answered. "But these two are three and ten times your strength and speed respectively. How 'entertaining' this fight goes depends on how serious they take you."

"Well I took my sub dermal sun block injection," Terrick said. "I should be good to go."

A/N I am so sorry I took so long to update I have slight ADD and the internet is so very …distracting.


End file.
